


What I did on my summer holiday

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: molly stories [8]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is reading her essay on what she did on her summer holiday to her English class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I did on my summer holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I also don’t own harry potter or Wizarding World of Harry Potter , J.K Rowling, Warner Bros and Universal Orlando does. The only thing is own is the character of Miss Huntley. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I have never been to Florida or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. The stuff I put about the package I had them get I got off the Universal Orlando web site. And the stuff they bought I also got the off the Wizarding world part of the web site.

What I did on my summer holiday   
Molly is reading her essay on what she did on her summer holiday to her English class. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I also don’t own harry potter or Wizarding World of Harry Potter , J.K Rowling, Warner Bros and Universal Orlando does. The only thing is own is the character of Miss Huntley. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I have never been to Florida or the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. The stuff I put about the package I had them get I got off the Universal Orlando web site. And the stuff they bought I also got the off the Wizarding world part of the web site.  
It was a nice November day and molly had been back in school now for over two months. Right now she was in her sixth period English class, looking up at the front of the class as her teachers Miss Huntley was talking.   
“Class when school started I had you write an on what you did over your summer holidays. And I can easily say that I enjoyed reading all of them. Am going to hand them back to you and we will take today and tomorrow and if we have to the after tomorrow depending on how fast you read them. Now I also told you that the essay was graded in two parts the grade on the essay and the presentation grade. It will help you down the road to read your essay to class. Ok now that all that is out of the way I will have you go in alphabetical order” stated Miss Huntley.  
“Miss Huntley” called Molly with her hand raised.  
“Yes Molly”  
“How long do we get to read our essay” asked Molly?  
“I would like everyone to stay in the five to fifth teen minute range so please, class keep your questions to someone who is reading their essay for after they are done” stated Miss Huntley as she looked at her class.   
The first day of the essay reading went by good Molly loved hear about all the cool things her class mates did over their summer holidays. She could not wait until tomorrow when she would get to read her essay to the class. The next day after Miss Huntley took roll she called Molly up to read her essay.  
Molly reading her essay  
My summer holiday began three days before Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part two came out. I and my Aunt Shaz spent that day and the next day watching the first seven on DVD. After we watch them my Uncle Chris surprised me and my Aunt Shaz with tickets to the midnight of Harry Potter. We both dressed up for the midnight showing I dressed as Hermione and my Aunt Shaz dressed as Tonks. She looked very cool with purple hair my Uncle Chris comment that because my Aunt Shaz’s last name is granger she should have dress up as Hermione. My Aunt Shaz told him just because I share a last with Hermione does not mean I have to dress like her. Beside Tonks is very cool like me. We left her house at nine to go the cinema which by the time we got there already had a small line. We hung out with the other Harry Potter talking and laughing both happy and sad for the last movie. After the movie was over we went back to my Aunt Shaz’s house where my mum picked me up the later that afternoon.  
For the next two week I spent it hanging out with my friends and Nick going to mall, playing online, reading outside on nice days and TV. I also earned a lot of money watching my brother when my mum and dad were at work and helping my grandma around her house. I also did some of my summer homework so since I was going to be gone for week.  
In August my mum and dad surprised me with where we were going on holiday. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter and that we were going to spend a whole week there. I was so happy that I had to tell all my friends about where I was going. The day we left started out good up until we got on plane, that is when we ran into a little problem. My little brother Eugene who had never been on plane started to fuss and a man that sat in front of us. Made trouble and my little brother more upset by yelling about always sitting around someone’s brat. Well that did not sit very well with not only my dad and mum but a lot of other parents on the plane too. My mum told the git that in the future he should hire a privet plane to take him where he wants to go that way he will not have to put with someone’s child. Everyone cheered after my mum told him off and he get very mad and asked if he could change his seat. A very nice man from first class who heard what happen told him he could have his seat. And that he did not have to worry about their being any kids in first class because the youngest one there was his son who was fourteen.   
When we arrived in Florida it was very nice and sunny but did rain after we got to hotel at Universal Orlando. My dad liked driving on the other side of road said it was cool seeing from right side. And my mum enjoyed see from the left side as passenger. The next day we had breakfast in the hotel restaurant. My mum and dad were very happy that they got the On-Site that had an Early Park Admission to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, one hour before the theme park opens before nearly all other guests. We got to skip the regular lines throughout both theme parks with Universal Express ride access It was the fastest way to ride and enjoy unparalleled access all day long, as often as we like, just by showing our hotel room key card at each express entrance. We got to take the complimentary water taxis along picturesque waterways and ride the shuttle bus directly to both theme parks and Universal City Walk. We got priority seating at select restaurants throughout both theme parks and enjoyed first available seating at a select Universal Orlando and City Walk restaurants. Complimentary delivery of merchandise purchased throughout the resort to our on-site hotel room. Resort-wide charging privileges with our room key card. We got use our hotel room key card to charge food and merchandise at the Universal Orlando locations where credit cards were accepted. Which did not used that much. We dine with Scooby-Doo my mum favorite character he pose for pictures, sign autographs, and interact with us at table. and Started my day with a wake-up call from Harry Potter and my mum got Scooby doo one and my dad got betty boop. I thought that was the coolest part of the package.   
The first full day at Wizarding world we went to all the shops and I got a Boxing Telescope and Jinx off Youth T-Shirt for Nick at Zonko. At the Owl post my mum got Eugene at plush owl which he would let go of and my Aunt Annie and my Aunt Maya a Hogwarts Express Passport Journal. At Ollivanders I got myself Hermione Granger Collectible Hero Wand and my Aunt Shaz a Reed Collectible Wand since they did not have Tonks’s wand there and my uncle Chris a Gryffindor Crest Mug . At Honeydukes we did not see any thing we really wanted. At Filch's Emporium I got myself Crookshanks Plush a Sword of Gryffindor Toy. My mum at herself a Time-Turner Spinner Keychain and my dad got himself a Gryffindor Striped Tie Lanyard we also got my grandma a Hogwarts Crest Keychain and Prophecy Orb Pin. And at Dervish and Banges my dad got my Uncle Sam and My Uncle Ray Hogwarts Crest Glass Steins. We had lunch at three broom sticks then went back to our room to relax while Eugene took his nap with his new owl. We had dinner back at three broomsticks. The next full day we rode on the rides they had a Wizarding world. I rode the Harry Potter and the Forbidden, Dragon Challenge and Flight of the Hippogriff with dad so my mum could sit with Eugene. Then I rode all three with my mum so my dad sat with him and I sat with Eugene and we watch our mum and dad ride all three. It was funny when my dad acted like my mum hanging on to him and burying her face in his chest because the ride was fats bother him but I could tell he loved it.  
The rest of the days we were there we did the other stuff in our package and just enjoyed each other. We took the water taxi to see the water ways the third full day. On the fourth and fifth full days of our stay we went to the other theme park. And on the last day we went to the city walk the next it was time to leave. When we were at breakfast the hotel stuff loaded our car so we could leave after breakfast. We were happy to have a nice plane ride Eugene did make a real big fuss.   
After we got home my dad call my grandma to tell her was back. The next day we took Nick his stuff I got him he loved both of them and gave my Uncle Ray and Aunt Maya their stuff. Uncle Ray like his Stein and Aunt Maya liked her journal. After we left we went my grandma’s house to give her key chin and pin she loved both and thanked us by making us lunch. We went to aunt Shaz and uncle next aunt Shaz was happy to see her wand was sad to know that they did not have Tonks’s wand but loved the one I got her. Uncle Chris loved his mug and said that he would use the next morning for tea. Uncle Sam and Aunt Annie place was last both liked the stein and journal they got.   
I spent the rest of my summer holiday babysitting my brother when my mum and dad were at work and when they wanted to out for the night and working at my grandma house to earn extra money so I could hang out with my friends and Nick again going to the mall, playing online, going outside on nice days and enjoy the TV. And that is what I did on my summer holiday.  
“That was very good you did very well you spoke well and loud you made eye contact when need and you did not stop a lot” said Miss Huntley.   
“Thank you Miss Huntley does anyone have any question or comments” asked Molly   
“Yes Molly I do that man that was rude to everyone about kids so have know that planes are not going to cater to just adults stated” Miss Huntley.   
“Does anyone else have a question or comment” asked Molly as she looked at her classmates.  
“Ok since no one else has any question for Molly you may sit down and I will call on the next person to read their essay” said Miss Huntley as Molly return to her seat.  
The End


End file.
